battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 48
The forty-eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Striker and Suiren have one last secret weapon that could help defeat Number Nine. Summary While the match commences, the pets head to the control room. Despite their brief comeback, Striker and Suiren are at a disadvantage again. Both tell Number Nine about how Battle Spirits, and the friends they made through it helped change their lives. They declare that they'll win the match, so their friends won't have to get involved. Nine replies that he has no need for friends. Striker brings out The Duke Kingtaurus, which he uses as a tribute to summon the new X-Rare from Elliott, The GreatArmoredLord Deathtaurus. Both a green and purple spirit, it's the ideal X-Rare for Striker and Suiren. However, Nine says that it's too late now. He and Number Eight turn the battle around, and Striker and Suiren lose, regardless. After the match, he has them captured, so he can possess the purple and green cornerstones. Of course, Bashin and the others are shocked. Kyouka calls Number Nine a coward for this. Next, Meganeko and Kyouka are up. Their opponents are Number Three and Number Ten. Smile, who is with the remaining Numbers, is watching their match. He seems to agree with what Kyouka said earlier. Smile approaches Seven, who will be his partner in the match against Bashin and J. He's disgusted with the way the brainwashed Seven is acting, preferring him as the person who willingly betrayed Bashin to become a Number. Kyouka and Meganeko, who lost the match, are taken just like Striker and Suiren. Before disappearing, Meganeko encourages Bashin to win and save everyone. Despite this, Bashin is extremely depressed, knowing that his friends are all in danger and that he was the one to get them involved. J encourages Bashin to cheer up, and the two are prepared to win the last match. Nine is anxious for the next match to start, and feeling smug about his victory. He's shocked when Smile and Seven come out, but Seven is back to normal, and in his Galaxy form. J asks Smile how long he plans to support the Numbers. Smile replies that he knew who was right for a long time, and that he can't forgive the way Thousand Spirits Group is now. However, he came in order to beat Bashin and J, proving he and J make a better tag. Nine allows the battle to begin, but plans to capture Smile and Seven once it's over. Once the battle is underway, Smile and Seven's team takes the lead. Meanwhile, Hayami goes to visit the priest Nazo-Otona, to pick up a suitcase. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Featured is The GreatArmoredLord Deathtaurus, a fusion of The Duke Kingtaurus and The SevenShogun Desperado. It has two symbols. Because the card is very powerful, it might be difficult to master. Matches Striker and Suiren vs. Number Nine and Number Eight (Part 2) Turn 36 (Suiren): -On Striker's field is Beatbeetle and Flyingmirage, as well as The Fruit of Life and The Shackles of Doom. On Suiren's field is Draculious and The SevenShogun Desperado. On Number Nine's field is Taurusknight and a LV2 Lizardedge. Number Eight has no spirits. Both players have three lives remaining. -Suiren attacks with The SevenShogun Desperado. With its effect when attacking, she removes all but one core from Taurusknight. Number Nine uses Awaken in flash timing, however, adding three core to Taurusknight and returning it to LV2. He blocks with Taurusknight, and uses its own Awaken effect to take Lizardedge's core, and bring it to LV3. The SevenShogun Desperado is destroyed. Turn 37 (Number Nine): -Number Nine brings Lizardedge to LV2. Then, he summons The UnicornDragon Volsung and Rokceratops, both at LV2. -Number Nine attacks with The UnicornDragon Volsung. It gets +3000BP when attacking. Suiren blocks with Draculious, which is destroyed. The remaining spirits on Striker's field each have one core, so they can't block, thanks to The Shackles of Doom. -Number Nine attacks with Rokceratops. Striker and Suiren take a life. Two lives remain. Stirker draws, with The Fruit of Life's effect. -Number Nine attacks with Lizardedge. Striker and Suiren take a life. One life remains, and Striker draws a card. Turn 38 (Striker): -Striker summons two MachG, both at LV2. He also brings both Beatbeetle and Flyingmirage to LV2. Then, he summons The DukeKingtaurs. With its effect when summoned, it's bought to LV2. Using it as a tribute, he then summons The GreatArmoredLord Deathtaurus. With its effect when summoned, it gains 1 core for each exhausted spirit. That brings it to LV3. -Striker attacks with Deathtaurus. However, Number Eight uses Pure Elixir in flash timing, to refresh all of Nine's spirits. Nine blocks with The UnicornDragon Volsung, which is destroyed. With Deathtaurus' effect when battling, because it defeated a spirit, two cores are removed from opposing spirits. Striker chooses Rokceratops' core, which depletes it. -Striker plans to attack with all his spirits to finish the match, but Nine destroys them all with Flame Tempest. Turn 39 (Number Eight): -Number Eight summons The SevenShogun Pandemium. -Number Eight attacks with Pandemium. Suiren uses White Potion to refresh Deathtaurus, and blocks with it. Both are destroyed. With Pandemium's effect when destroyed, each player discards 5 cards. This leaves Striker and Suiren with nothing. Turn 40 (Suiren): -Suiren doesn't draw any spirits, and ends her turn. Turn 41 (Number Nine): -Number Nine uses Double Draw. Then, he summons The DragonicFortress Giga. Using Giga as a tribute, he summons The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. -Number Nine attacks with Dark Siegfried. Striker and Suiren take their last life. Winner: Number Nine and Number Eight Bashin and J vs. Smile and Seven (Part 1) Turn 33 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is a Nexus, The Middle of Hard Battle. There is nothing on J's field. They have five lives remaining. On Seven's field is two nexuses, The Collapse of Battle Line and The Loss of Heroes at LV2. On Smile's field is Arcanabeast Paira, and The ArcAgnelia Mikafar, which is exhausted. He has two nexuses, The Blessed Sanctuary and The Topaz Meteor. They have seven lives remaining. -Bashin deploys The Burning Battlefield on J's field, at LV2. Next, he summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. Smile blocks with Arcanabeast-Paira, which is destroyed. Turn 34 (Smile): -Smile ends his turn without doing anything. Turn 35 (J): -J summons Dualcannon-Bell, and The Gigantic Thor at LV3. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. He exhausts Dualcannon-Bell, giving 3000BP to Thor. It gets 1000 more with The Burning Battlefield's effect. Also, because of that nexus, his first attack must be blocked. Smile blocks with Mikafar, which is destroyed. By destroying Dualcannon-Bell, J refreshes Thor. Turn 36 (Galaxy Seven): -Seven summon The GiantHero Titus at LV2. With its effect when summoned, ten cards are discarded from the top of Bashin's deck. Next, he summons The MobileFortress Castle-Golem. Since he has two nexuses, he destroys ten more cards from Bashin 's deck with Castle-Golem's effect when summoned. Then, Seven uses Killer Telescope, so he can target exhausted spirits. -Seven attacks with Titus, targeting Siegfried. J uses two Defensive Aura, giving +6000BP to Siegfried. Titus is destroyed. With the nexus, The Loss of Heroes' effect, because Titus was destroyed, 5 cards are discarded from Bashin's deck. -Seven attacks with Castle-Golem, again targeting Siegfried. With its effect when attacking, three cards are discarded from Bashin's deck. Siegfried is destroyed. Winner: TBD Cards Used Red BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-025: The DragonicFortress Giga BS01-098: The Burning Battlefield BS01-115: Awaken BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS02-001: Lizardedge BS03-103: The Middle of Hard Battle BS04-X13: The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried BS05-008: The UnicornDragon Volsung Purple BS01-043: Draculious BS01-105: The Shackles of Doom BS01-127: Killer Telescope BS01-X02: The SevenShogun Desperado BS04-X14: The SevenShogun Pandemium Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-107: The Fruit of Life BS01-X03: The Duke Kingtaurus BS02-026: MachG White BS01-089: Dualcannon-Bell BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-145: Defensive Aura BS02-102: White Potion BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor Yellow BS02-084: The Blessed Sanctuary BS02-085: The Topaz Meteor BS02-X08: The ArcAngelia Mikafar BS03-059: Arcanabeast-Paira Blue BS03-115: The Collapse of Battle Line BS03-116: The Loss of Heroes BS03-X12: The GiantHero Titus BS04-X16: The MobileFortress Castle-Golem Purple/Green BS05-X20: The GreatArmoredLord Deathtaurus Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Mama- Akiko Kimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito Galaxy Seven- Daisuke Kishio Kiano- Hirohiko Kakegawa Main Staff Script: Dai Sato Storyboard/Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Satoshi Nishimura Trivia Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin